Daze
by Kiya Rose
Summary: This story is about two girls, one being shemale, and they meet when the girl, Kanade, is being raped. She is then saved, and taken care of by Ririka. Note: This story is only connected to AIR by the plot. Some things are changed. Including names.
1. In a Daze so, what just happened?

Ririka - Chapter 1

I stared up at the blue sky in a daze. I could hear the grass moving in the wind, and river running. I closed my eyes only for a moment. I hoped to catch some sleep, and maybe catch up on the dream I had last night until I heard a scream from the house about a block away. I got up and looked at the house. Another scream. I stared for another minute before seeing a big burly man in the window and started running towards the house. I ran up to the window and peeked through as silently and as invisible as possible. The man pushed up the girl against the wall across from the window.

I stared in horror as he grabbed her violently and cuffed her hands behind her back. She squirmed around a lot, her silver hair flying about everywhere. She got up onto her feet, and was immediately pushed down again, her face on the floor, and her butt sticking up in the air. I hadn't yet to notice that the girl was naked until the man dropped his pants and put his ugly thing into that girl.

Panicking, I grabbed a pipe that was luckily near by and went to find a back door to the house, which was wide open. I snuck in, trying not to hit loose floorboards, still hearing the silver-headed girl's screams. I was sure that even if I did hit one, the man wouldn't notice. I snuck up behind the man as quietly as I could, and the girl had spotted me. She made a face of horror as I made the pipe land down on the man's head. They both fell over, and I grabbed the girl. She didn't say anything, and she only breathed heavily. I picked up the phone to the place and called the cops, told them what was going on while the girl was in my arms. I had yet to find the key to the handcuffs she was wearing.

After the police showed up and the key was found, the girl was free to go, and in new clothes. She didn't talk to the police, but they understood. She was just raped, after all. The police said to call them when she felt like talking. The girl sat in the corner away from me. Why I hadn't left, I didn't know yet. The house was a wreck from all the struggling. The walls were plain and the carpet was only black. It looked like a traditional Japanese house, except for the carpet of course. I stared at the girl, with sympathy in my eyes. To her, I was a woman. She knew nothing about me, and yet it seemed she wasn't safe with me.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Finally, I asked, breaking the silence.

Her silver hair draped over her shoulders while she looked down for an excessive amount of time. Then, she looked up at me. She had heterochromia. One eye was purple, and the other eye was dark, almost like a black color. She stared at me for a long time before her lip curled and she started to cry. I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to scare her by crawling over to her and just hugging her, but maybe that was what she needed. Then again, she had just been touched enough. What to do? Silently, and slowly I crawled over to the other corner of the room.

She didn't seem to object me coming over to her, so I kept coming to her. I sat next to her, warily. She looked up at me and then cried on my shoulder. I hugged her tightly, and patted her silver hair. It was long and very pretty, I thought. Soft and very touchable. After awhile, the girl stopped crying and wiped her tears on her shirt.

"Why… did you come… for me?" She asked, looking up curiously at me. Her eyes looking at me like that, it turned me on a little bit. She was so helpless and cute. My face turned a little red, and I felt a little hot. "Miss?"

I shook the thoughts out of my head. "I just heard screaming, and got curious. It's not every day people scream like that." I told her. I twirled my blonde hair in between my fingers, and looked at her curiously. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

She stared at me for a minute. "I didn't even know who he was… he said he knew me, from a long time ago. But he was much older than I…. He scared me. He told me things, and then he slapped me for not knowing who he was. I told him he was mistaken and that I wasn't the person he was looking for. He said I loved him, and that we had a connection. Before I knew it… I was…." She paused for a long time. I looked at her and smiled softly.

"It's okay now, though. Nothing bad will happen to you… uhmm…"

"Oh. Kanade." She said, shyly. "My name is Kanade."

Obviously, it was a Japanese name. Her Japanese was a lot better than mine, since I came from America. It was almost hard to understand her when she talked. Her voice was so light, and shy. It almost made you want to squeal 'Mooeeee~!'.

"My name is Ririka." I said to her, a smile on my face. Thank God it was a unisex Japanese name. My English name translates to Lilia. I put the 'k' in there just to sound a little manly.

She smiled at hearing the name of her savior. Kanade smiled for a long time, and stared into my eyes. Uncomfortable, I shifted around for a minute.

"How about we go out and get something to eat?"

She grinned and nodded. I got up and she clung to my arm. I giggled a little, and we went out.


	2. Learn a little about me, Ririka

Kanade- Chapter 2

The girl was nice to me. She took me out to dinner, and I ordered my favorite food. She didn't seem to mind, even if I ordered the most expensive thing on the menu. Ririka was someone who I could probably count on, now. A good friend. It made me very happy. Her Japanese is a little hard to understand, but we could do it. She seemed to have just come from America. But I didn't want to ask too much about her. I wanted her to tell me everything. Unlike myself. I clung to her like I was a little sister, and she was my big sister. I was shy and different from her. She had blonde hair, that went down to her shoulders, so it was moderately short. Her eyes were a bright purple. They captured your eyes, and stuck you into a never-ending gaze into her eyes. They had some kind of pain in them, but I was unable to detect it.

For some reason, I was always weak, and I couldn't protect myself. I found myself liking Ririka even more and more when we hung out. I wasn't sure why, though….

"Where are we going today?" I asked Ririka. I had started to talk to her more, and be less shy. Today, we were roaming around town. Black Crows swarmed around us, but we didn't seem to take notice.

"You'll see." She smiled brightly, and I clung onto her arm. We walked for a very long time until we came to a little bridge that crossed a creek. I went down the little stream and took off my shoes. Ririka did the same. We waded into the water slowly, and fish started to nibble on our toes.

"Have you been here before?" Asked Ririka. Honestly, I had been here almost every day of my life, but I decided not to let her down and tell her that it was my first time.

"You seem a lot different, and more pale than other people. Do you have an illness of any type?" Ririka asked, staring into my eyes, and then her eyes roamed all around me. I blushed deeply, thinking that she was checking me out.

The wind blew long and hard, the tall grasses moved in the wind with my dress, in rhythm. I bent down closer to the water, and swirled the tip of my finger in it, thinking about how I should reply to this question. Ririka only stared at me, waiting patiently. She knew something was wrong.

"I've always had a weak body. My hair is silver, and my eyes are different colors. A lot of people don't like me, and I don't have many friends because of this. I'm strange. Different. I'm not sure if I have a type of illness, but I'm bound to come up with one." I said to her. Someone like me isn't supposed to be born into this world.

"I'm a little different, too." She said, bending down next to me. "But if you want to know, you have to find it out for yourself. I'm not the kind of person that gives up easily."

She smiled, teasingly, and I looked up at her with a flushed face, hitting her shoulder.

"You're so mean! After I just tell you what's wrong with me." I stood up and kicked water at her. Ririka giggled, stood up, and did the same. We both splashed water at each other and played games until twilight came.

Looking up at the pale pink, and yellow sky, I realized what it was like to have a friend. I wasn't sure if this was what friends always did, but it was a new experience for me. I hadn't had a real friend since I was young…

Ririka took me to my home, where I lived basically alone, except for an aunt that does nothing but sit around and drink. She was caring, though. It was nice to have someone in the house rather than live alone…


End file.
